


ОТКРЫТОЕ ОКНО

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фейт находит оригинальный способ почтить память своего бывшего Наблюдателя и в результате узнает о себе много интересного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ОТКРЫТОЕ ОКНО

\--... А теперь, оказывается, ничего этого не было.  
Уэсли с сожалением смотрит в пустой стакан.  
\-- Как, говоришь, называется эта штука? - спрашивает Спайк и снова тянется за бутылкой, стоящей на полу рядом с диваном.  
\-- Окно Орлона. Перед тем, как мы поступили на службу в "Вольфрам и Харт", всем, кто общался с Коннором, стерли память об этом периоде и записали вместо нее совершенно другие воспоминания. А окно Орлона восстанавливает изначальную память людям, оказавшимся рядом... Ты специально меня спаиваешь?  
Спайк наливает ему бурбона еще на три пальца.  
\-- Совмещаю приятное с полезным, - в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Уэсли вампир соблаговоляет пояснить. - Тебе сейчас полезно напиться. Знаю по своему опыту.  
На языке Уэсли вертится вопрос, какие любовные невзгоды Спайк заливал бурбоном, но вместо этого он спрашивает: - А приятное?  
Спайк ухмыляется.  
\-- Чертовски интересно узнать, что за фальшивые воспоминания остались у тебя о Фейт. Ты так переживаешь, что этого не было по-настоящему. А если ты допьешь эту бутылку, может быть, у тебя развяжется язык.  
Уэсли отрицательно качает головой. Даже если он не был бы приучен с детства скрывать свои чувства, разве хватит слов, чтобы рассказать о том, что произошло - вернее, не произошло - между ним и Фейт, когда они вернулись к нему домой после первой, неудачной попытки поймать Анджелуса? Ее лицо в его ладонях - прекрасное, несмотря на кровоподтеки и царапины. Безоглядная решимость в ее глазах. Соленая влага на губах. Пьянящее, головокружительное ощущение полета в темноте, взрывающейся фейерверками, словно ты - пробка из-под шампанского, выстреленная в небо во время студенческой гулянки...  
\-- Ух ты, - уважительно говорит Спайк.  
Уэсли осознает, что последние слова он произнес вслух.  
\-- Забудь об этом, - бормочет он и делает большой глоток бурбона.  
\-- Фейт и пробка из-под шампанского - это особая тема, - многозначительно говорит Спайк.  
Он выжидательно смотрит на Уэсли, но тот молчит. Уэсли уже достаточно давно знаком с вампиром, чтобы знать, что выдержки у Спайка - ни на грош..  
\-- Четыре года назад она говорила мне примерно то же самое, что сейчас сказал ты, - выпаливает Спайк. - Сказала, что может сжать меня так, что я взорвусь, как теплое шампанское...  
Он выразительно показывает глазами, где именно должен был произойти этот взрыв. Уэсли рефлекторно сжимает кулаки.  
\-- Эй, у меня в то время не было души! - быстро говорит Спайк. - А Фейт была в чужом теле. И вообще, вскоре после этого всем нам промыли мозги.  
\-- И вам тоже?  
\-- Да не вам, а нам. Ты ведь помнишь младшую сестренку Баффи? Дон Саммерс?  
\-- Конечно помню. - Уэсли хмурится. - Она подстерегла нас с Фейт, когда мы поцеловались в первый раз, в библиотеке. Маленькая нахалка пригрозила наябедничать Джайлзу. Пришлось купить ей огромную коробку шоколадных конфет. Нет, подожди-ка... Нет, теперь я вижу, что это тоже ложная память. Я помню Фейт в библиотеке, но никакого поцелуя не было. И Дон тоже...  
\-- Дон сотворили монахи-чернокнижники через год после твоего отъезда из Саннидейла. И вписали в наши мозги. Мы узнали об этом, когда за ней пришла Глори.  
Поморгав, Уэсли снова прикладывается к стакану.  
\-- Чертовы монахи, - мрачно говорит Спайк. - Впрочем, я не думаю, что они сочинили мою встречу с Фейт. Не в монашеском стиле. Разве только в оригинале было NC-17, а они смягчили рейтинг.  
Уэсли тщетно пытается сообразить, стоит ли бить физиономию Спайку за то, что могло быть у него с Фейт в оригинале. Но кто знает, что там было. И у него нет сил даже встать. Поэтому он только одобрительно кивает, когда Спайк доливает ему в стакан остатки бурбона.  
\-- Уж я-то отличу ложное воспоминание от подлинного, - говорит Спайк, скептически рассматривая пустую бутылку. - У меня до сих пор мурашки по коже идут, как только вспомню...  
\-- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? - морщится Уэсли.  
\-- Я к тому, что, может быть, между тобой и Фейт существует транс... трансцен... дентная связь? Не зависимая от тела, души и памяти? Воплощенная в пробке из-под шампанского для наглядности...  
\-- Чушь какая, - с отвращением произносит Уэсли.  
\-- Нет, серьезно, - задумчиво говорит Спайк. - Думаю, Власть Предержащие имеют виды на тебя и Фейт. Они дважды ковырялись у вас в мозгах. И каждый раз добавляли вам по любовной части. Эти суки наверху хотели сделать из вас новых Ромео и Джульетту.  
\-- И, считай, уже сделали, - в сердцах говорит Уэсли. - Если бы не чертово окно Орлона...  
Последний глоток бурбона застревает у него в горле. Несколько мгновений Спайк недоуменно смотрит на кашляющего Уэсли, потом ему в голову приходит та же мысль, что и ему.  
\-- Я правильно понял, Уэс? Окно Орлона восстанавливает память только у тех, кто находится рядом? А если Фейт сейчас где-то далеко, она по-прежнему считает, что у вас была великая любовь?  
Уэсли бросает на него сердитый взгляд. Спайк поспешно изображает на лице раскаяние.  
\-- Жалко, что меня не было рядом с этим окном Орлона, - вздыхает он. - Интересно, что изменили монахи в моей памяти. Может быть, это не я лишил Баффи девственности?

***

"Это Уэсли Уиндем-Прайс из детективного агентства "Расследования Ангела". Мы помогаем тем, кто нуждается в помощи. Сейчас мы не можем вам ответить, но если вы оставите ваш номер, мы обязательно вам перезвоним и поможем".  
Длинный гудок.  
Вздохнув, Фейт отключает телефон и идет в душ. Голос Уэсли звучит в ее голове, когда она встает под струю горячей воды и начинает гладить себя.  
Он помогает ей каждый день. Помогает пережить пустоту, образовавшуюся внутри после его смерти. Плеск струй превращается в его шепот, горячая вода становится его сильными, нежными руками - и вот уже они снова стоят по душем, как в ту ночь, когда они вернулись к нему домой после первой, неудачной попытки поймать Анджелуса. Его лицо в ее ладонях - благоговейное, растерянное, восхищенное. Его губы, прикасающиеся к ее ссадинам и царапинам. Его руки, невыносимо ласковые, дразнящие своей осторожностью...  
Никто не знает, что после похорон она забрала его телефон и теперь регулярно слушает его голос на автоответчике. Она платит абонентскую плату, чтобы номер не отключили, держит телефон в ящике столика у изголовья своей кровати и проверяет автоответчик каждый раз, когда звонит не она.  
Как правило, в помощи мистера Уиндэм-Прайса нуждаются неудачники. Начинающие актрисы, которых обманывают проходимцы, выдающие себя за крутых продюсеров; супруги, подозревающие дражайшую половину в измене; мелкие дельцы, которых кинули партнеры.  
Обычно Фейт перезванивает им со своего номера и говорит, что она от мистера Уиндэм-Прайса. Ведь он обещал, что перезвонит и постарается помочь, не так ли?  
Иногда она справляется с делом в одиночку, иногда просит помощи. Баффи помогает ей надирать задницы плохим парням; Уиллоу выручает ее, когда требуется помощь магии; Спайк щедро делится информацией обо всем, что происходит в демонском мире; Джайлз помогает, когда нужно прикрытие сверху; Ксандер охотно работает "плохим полицейским" (с черной повязкой на глазу он похож на настоящего bandido), а Эндрю... Эндрю уговаривает ее продать ему права на историю ее борьбы с преступным миром Лос-Анджелеса.  
Ну конечно. Все они считают, что она делает это во имя справедливости. Она предупреждает клиентов, чтобы ни в коем случае не упоминали имени Уэсли в присутствии третьих лиц, и поэтому никто из ее друзей не знает, что она делает это, потому что эти люди позвонили Уэсли и он пообещал им помочь.  
Все-таки она еще более сумасшедшая извращенка, чем Баффи и все ее друзья, вместе взятые.  
Когда она выходит из душа, телефон Уэсли начинает звонить. Значит, она снова услышит его голос перед сном. И, возможно, у нее завтра будет новое интересное приключение.  
"Это Уэсли Уиндем-Прайс из детективного агентства "Расследования Ангела". Мы помогаем тем, кто нуждается в помощи. Сейчас мы не можем вам ответить, но если вы оставите ваш номер, мы обязательно вам перезвоним и постараемся помочь".  
Длинный гудок.  
"Мисс Лихейн, нам нужно поговорить. Завтра в три часа дня в баре отеля "Шато Мармонт".  
Фейт бросается к телефону. "Откуда вы... кто это?"  
Но в трубке уже звучат гудки отбоя.

***

...Отель оказывается до неприличия роскошным. Отдельный кабинет, куда почтительно провожает ее метрдотель, наводит на мысли о миллионерах и дорогих шлюхах. Дама, которая ждет ее в кабинете - вылитая дорогая шлюха.  
"Мисс Лихейн? Меня зовут Илона Коста-Бьянки."  
Она хищно улыбается. Все это слишком похоже на подставу.   
"Вас не удивляет, что мы знали, что по телефону мистера Уиндэм-Прайса ответите вы?" Илона рассматривает ее с откровенным любопытством.  
Фейт молча ждет продолжения.  
"Вы даже не хотите спросить, чьи интересы я представляю?"  
"Когда я хочу спросить, я спрашиваю. К примеру, что вам от меня нужно."  
Илона передергивает плечами, и ее пышные силиконовые груди колышутся как волны во время шторма. Наверняка она привыкла к тому, что после такого жеста любой мужчина забывает все свои вопросы и претензии.  
"О, у нас к вам пустяковое дело. Нам нужно, чтобы вы прекратили вашу деятельность от имени мистера Уиндэма-Прайса".  
Так, это действительно неожиданно. Чем она им так сильно насолила? И кому - им? Вроде бы в последнее время у нее были совсем пустячные дела...  
"Предложение отклоняется. Что-нибудь еще?"  
"Ты не понимаешь, во что ввязалась, Лихейн." Илона по прежнему скалит зубы, в ее глазах читается неприкрытая враждебность. "На карту поставлены интересы влиятельных лиц. Ты выступаешь против одной из крупнейших корпораций в мире".  
"Такая уж у меня работа".  
"Вы, американцы, помешаны на работе, - пренебрежительно говорит Илона. - Меня перевели руководить местным отделением всего полгода назад, а я уже ненавижу Америку больше, чем кресты и святую воду. Вы не в состоянии смотреть на мир широко. К примеру, наш общий знакомый Анджелус - он совершенно зациклен на своей работе по спасению мира. Даже если мир совершенно не нуждается в его спасении."  
"Вообще-то Ангел - ирландец. Последний раз, когда я смотрела на карту, Ирландия находилась в Европе".  
"Значит, бедный Анджелус слишком долго живет в этой варварской стране, полной трудоголиков, комиксов, макдоналдсов и чокнутых феминисток, - Илона снова трясет своим совершенно не феминистским бюстом. - Впрочем, мы заболтались о географии и социологии - а дело не терпит отлагательств. Запомни, Лихейн - не наступай мне больше на пятки, а не то сильно пожалеешь".  
"Как я могу наступить тебе на пятки, если у тебя туфли на шпильках? Я лучше наступлю на твой крысиный хвост."  
Фейт берет дамочку за горло и прижимает к стене. Кожа Илоны холодна как лед. Вампирша? Демоница?  
"Выкладывай, кошка драная. Где я вас прищучила? Почему твоей конторе так важно, чтобы я отошла от дел?"  
Илона беспомощно дергается и разевает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать. Фейт слышит сзади шаги и отпускает свою собеседницу, которая валится в кресло как тряпичная кукла.  
"С чего ты взяла, что мы хотим отобрать у тебя твою дурацкую игру в благородного детектива? - хрипло говорит Илона и откашливается. - Мелочь нас не интересует."  
"Тогда почему..."  
"Ковыряйся в дерьме, сколько тебе угодно. Только перестань делать это от имени Уиндэм-Прайса".

***

"Ты правда не знала?"  
Они все смотрят на нее, как на полную идиотку.   
"А вы меня не разыгрываете?"  
Уиллоу что-то печатает на своем ноутбуке и разворачивает к ней экран.  
"Поиск в Гугле": Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс - 145 тысяч результатов. Фейт наугад тыкает первую ссылку.  
"Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс - англичанин по происхождению, приехал в США в 1999 году, чтобы предотвратить восхождение одного из древнейших демонов, который замаскировался под мэра безмятежного городка Саннидейл, штат Калифорния. После успешной расправы с гигантским монстром Уиндэм-Прайс вел кочевую жизнь вольного охотника за демонами, пока не осел в Лос-Анджелесе и не создал собственное бюро расследований, названное в честь архангела, спустившегося с небес, чтобы благословить его на ратные подвиги. В 2002-2003 году благодаря храбрости и изобретательности Уиндем-Прайса его бюро уничтожило Зверя и предотвратило глобальную пиар-атаку Джасмин. Летом 2003 года он становится "серым кардиналом" при новом официальном руководстве "Вольфрам и Харт". После печально известного инцидента между "ВиХ" и вышестоящими инстанциями в мае 2004 года Уиндэм-Прайс уходит в подполье и возвращается к своим корням вольного охотника за демонами..."  
Что за бред? Фейт смотрит на заголовок страницы: "Паранормальная Википедия". Понятно.  
По второй ссылке она попадает на форум, где какой-то Just2U объясняет какому-то LostInWasteLAnd, что пару месяцев назад он оставил просьбу о помощи на автооответчике Уиндэм-Прайса, и тот послал "очень толковую девицу", которая быстро нашла его пропавшую сестренку и переломала руки-ноги хозяину притона, который снабжал малолеток наркотой. Да, Фейт хорошо помнит эту историю.  
По следующей ссылке она попадает на оживленную дискуссию: одни считают, что Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс - alter ego душевного вампира Ангела, другие оспаривают эту теорию, ссылаясь на очевидца, "видевшего Ангелов Уэсли в компании одноглазого мужика с молотком и топором - разгуливавшего, между прочим, при свете дня".  
Мужик с молотком и топором - да, Фейт даже помнит, как это было: Би и ее неуемный вампир в очередной раз сломали кровать, и Ксандер сказал, что возьмется за починку только ежели Спайк лично его попросит. Спайк идти на поклон отказался; Би пошла уламывать Ксана, взяв в подмогу Уиллоу и Фейт... Значит, их называют "Ангелами Уэсли"?  
Еще один клик - и она попадает в виртуальный храм, посвященный "Ангелам Уэсли" - отчаянной брюнетке, задорной блондинке и рыжекудрой ведьме, которые днем выполняют поручения своего сексапильного босса, а ночью...  
Черт ее дернул кликнуть на раздел "Фанфики".  
"Обольстительная Фейт страстно прильнула к обольстительным губам Уэсли, - читает вслух за ее спиной Спайк. - Тем временем сексапильная ведьма Уиллоу лизала и покусывала его мускулистые соски, а ненасытная Баффи..."  
На Спайка внезапно нападает кашель. Фейт чувствует, что у нее пылают щеки.  
"Так что там делаю я?" - невинно осведомляется Би.  
"Ну, все, Истребительница! Между нами все кончено! Мне ты не делаешь ничего подобного!"  
Фейт приходится сделать над собой гигантское усилие, чтобы не читать дальше. Только мысль о том, что Спайк с его вампирским обонянием наверняка учуял ее возбуждение, отрывает ее от компьютера.  
"Я не понимаю, как это произошло", - бормочет она.  
"Эпоха блогосфер, - снисходительно объясняет Уиллоу. - Люди любят болтать. Люди любят тайны. Так рождаются мифы - на стыке острого любопытства и недостатка информации".  
"Мифический Уэсли для них гораздо опаснее реального, - задумчиво говорит Спайк. - Реальных людей можно убить, очернить, купить. Миф неуязвим."  
"И поэтому они хотят, чтобы ты прекратила действовать от его имени, - подхватывает Баффи. - Кстати, Фейт... Я что-то не понимаю - как получается, что сообщения на автоответчике Уэсли попадают к тебе?"

***

Фейт выдергивает топорик изо лба мертвого демона и с минуту размышляет, куда лучше пристроить визитку. Варианты: сунуть в нагрудный карман; вложить в когтистую лапу; воткнуть в оскаленный рот; вставить в дыру на лбу. Хорошая такая дырка получилась, узкая, точно поперек лба, и крови почти нет. Папарацци будут ей признательны за эффектный кадр - мертвый монстр и торчащая изо лба визитка: "Ангелы Уэсли".   
До сих пор Фейт не баловала их такими кадрами, но сегодня, когда в голливудской прессе появились сообщения о запуске кинопроекта "Ангелы Уэсли" (сценарист - Эндрю Уэллс), у нее хулиганское настроение.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что визитные карточки будут иметь такой успех? Идея родилась спонтанно: Дон писала курсовую на тему "Доминирование образа над словом в современной массовой культуре", Уиллоу говорила по этому поводу много длинных непонятных слов, а Би попросила перейти на родной английский...  
"Ну, к примеру, те же "Ангелы Уэсли", - сказала Уиллоу. - Пока это лишь слова, они популярны только в Интернете, то есть в культовой среде. Но если возникнет образ - плакат, фотография, даже граффити на стенах - скорейший переход в мейнстрим обеспечен."  
Фейт было плевать и на культовую среду, и на мейнстрим. Но в тот день "Вольфрам и Харт" подослали к ней наемных убийц - демонов Гр'хасс, чья кровь очень плохо отстирывается от белой блузки, купленной накануне за бешеные деньги. Поэтому Фейт была очень зла и искала выход своей злости.  
"Фотография? Хорошая идея. Будет этим сукам фотография".  
На следующий день снимки мертвых демонов Гр'хасс украсили первые полосы газет. На их рога были наколоты визитки: "Ангелы Уэсли. Мы помогаем тем, кто нуждается в помощи."  
Все-таки Уиллоу - самая умная из них. Даже обидно, что в кино ее будет играть Пэрис Хилтон. Уиллоу чуть на стенку не полезла от ярости, когда об этом узнала. Может быть, это злодейские происки "Вольфрам и Харт"?  
Телефонный звонок отвлекает Фейт от размышлений. Она решительно вставляет визитку в дыру на лбу демона и достает телефон. Звонит Илона. Помяни черта.  
"Тебе все неймется, Лихейн."  
"А ты сомневалась? Запомни, кошка драная - ты не сможешь меня остановить, какую бы гадость ты ни придумала. "Ангелы Уэсли" всегда..."  
"Когда вы упустили Анджелуса, Уиндэм-Прайс привел тебя в свою квартиру, - перебивает Илона. - Ты была так зла на себя, что начала бить кулаком в стену, стоя под душем..."  
Холодок предчувствия сжимает сердце. "Откуда ты... зачем ты мне это говоришь?"  
"Ты считаешь, что он вошел и поцеловал твои окровавленные руки." Голос Илоны слегка презрителен. "В твоем мозгу записано воспоминание, как твой благородный рыцарь вынес тебя из душа, обнаженную, уложил на кровать и вы предались всепожирающей страсти в духе дешевых дамских романов..."  
Фейт молчит. Ей хочется отшвырнуть телефон, как ядовитую змею, но желание дослушать сильнее. Это как старый фильм ужасов - в детстве она боялась ужастиков, но не могла оторваться от экрана, зачарованная страшными картинками.  
"...Но на самом деле ничего не было, - сообщает Илона. - На самом деле ты просто вышла из душа, оделась, и вы снова ушли ловить Анджелуса. А потом тебе промыли мозги."   
"Когда ты последний раз ходила к своему психотерапевту, Илона? На следующем сеансе обязательно расскажи ему о своих болезненных эротических фантазиях."  
Илона хрипло смеется.  
"Это ты стала жертвой эротических фантазий, детка. Именно фантазий, потому что ничего этого на самом деле не было. Ни секретных рандеву в школьной библиотеке в Саннидейле, ни бурной любовной страсти после твоего побега из тюрьмы. Ты была нужна ему только как наживка для вампира. Отравленная наживка. Кого еще можно было накачать ядом и подсунуть Бичу Европы? Только никчемную идиотку, до которой никому нет дела. Ты и после этого будешь прославлять его имя?"  
"Придумай что-нибудь поумнее, Илона. Или найми кого-нибудь, кто умеет врать более убедительно".  
"Спроси у Спайка."  
"При чем здесь..."  
Гудки отбоя.

***

Спайк совершенно не умеет врать. Живет на свете 150 лет - и не научился самым элементарным вещам.  
"Да ничего я не знаю, - бормочет он, уставившись на свои бутсы. - Я попал в Лос-Анджелес только через полгода. Ты же помнишь - я тогда был в Саннидейле. И вообще, какая разница, что было, а чего не было? Важно, что ты чувствуешь."  
"Спайк, ты же знаешь, что мы с тебя не слезем, пока ты все не расскажешь, - говорит Би и краснеет. - Ой, это прозвучало совсем не не так, как я хотела. В общем, колись."  
После угрозы лишения плотских радостей в обозримом будущем Спайк все-таки сдается.  
"У Ангела были разборки с одним колдуном, Сайвусом Вейлом... - нехотя говорит он. (Фейт вздрагивает, услышав имя убийцы Уэсли.) - Этот тип специализировался на промывке мозгов и создании искусственных воспоминаний. Я не знаю толком, что там произошло между Уэсли, Персиком и этим колдуном, но вечером я зашел к нему в кабинет - аромат Lagavulin двенадцатилетней выдержки притягивает вашего покорного слугу как магнит... гм, в общем, Уэсли был в стельку пьян и у него было желание пооткровенничать."  
Спайк мнется. Баффи подталкивает его коленом.  
"Уэсли сказал, что есть такая штука, Окно Орлона. Восстанавливает все утраченные воспоминания. Нужно только разбить его в присутствии граждан с промытыми мозгами. Уэсли разбил и вспомнил..."  
"Подожди-ка, - перебивает Би. - Ангел при этом присутствовал?"  
"Угу."  
"И он теперь помнит нашу саннидейльскую жизнь без Дон? Помнит, как мы с тобой познакомились на самом деле? Это круто. Спайк, в ближайший уикэнд мы едем к нему в гости. Мне не терпится узнать правду."  
Спайк вздыхает.  
"Я вот только боюсь, что правда нам не понравится".  
"Плевать! Мы должны знать, как было на самом деле - правильно, Фейт?"  
Она кивает, хотя внутри у нее все сжимается. "Значит, Илона сказала правду."   
"Илона? Правду?" Спайк ухмыляется. "На твоем месте я бы не верил ни одному ее слову. А что она сказала?"  
"Неважно. Что рассказал тебе Уэсли?"  
"Ну... он очень жалел, что между вами ничего не было. Я вспомнил, как ты меня обольща... прижала к стенке там, в Бронзе - ауч! Да ничего не было, Истребительница, честное слово!"  
"Би, дай ему закончить, а потом можешь делать с ним, что угодно. Спайк?"  
"Что - Спайк? Ну, мы допили - там оставалось-то курам на смех! И тут до него доперло, что ты все помнишь по-старому. Он спросил, нет ли у меня твоего телефона. Я раздобыл через Эндрю - ой, Истребительница, только не дерись!"  
"Я вспомнила, как это было, - ледяным тоном чеканит Баффи. - Ты позвонил этому хорьку во время нашего совещания о ситуации в Лос-Анджелесе. Я сидела рядом. Он продиктовал тебе номер. Я спросила, кому понадобился телефон Фейт. Этот урод сказал - Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайсу. И ни словом не обмолвился про тебя. Я только потом сообразила, что он не был знаком с Уэсли. "  
"Но он же не думал, что тебя интересует моя судьба..."  
"Не думал? Черта с два! Накануне совещания я подслушала его разговор с Дон - она говорила этому уроду, что каждую ночь я заливаю слезами подушки, и что меня нужно сводить на премьеру "Ван Хелсинга", потому что Хью Джекман - лучшее лекарство для горюющей девушки!"  
После разговора Фейт долго сидит у себя в комнате, держа в руках телефон Уэсли. Когда Ангел привел ее к нему на квартиру (она соврала, что забыла там свою сумку во время предыдущего приезда), она точно так же сидела, перебирая кнопки на телефоне, пока не попала на опцию "любимые номера". Первым шел телефон ее сотового. Она понятия не имела, откуда он узнал ее номер, но он не позвонил ей. Ни разу.

***

Главное - спокойствие и невозмутимость. Спайк называет это "лицом игрока в покер". Илона должна считать, что ей крупно повезло.  
"Согласно подписанному документу, Фейт Лихейн, Баффи Саммерс и Уиллоу Розенберг запрещают снимать фильм "Ангелы Уэсли" и квалифицируют его как вторжение в личную жизнь, - монотонно читает контракт Илона. - В обмен на запрет "Вольфрам и Харт" передает им в собственность душу Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайса в комплекте с полиморфическим материализующим кристаллом и мнемоническим чипом. Лихейн, Саммерс и Розенберг обязуются не разглашать условий этого контракта и не пытаться выяснить причины, побудившие Старших Партнеров и Власть Предержащих создать набор воспоминаний, которыми они обладают в настоящее время..."  
Старшие Партнеры и Власть Предержащие. Фейт всегда подозревала, что это одна шайка-лейка. После того, как она рассказала Би правду, та быстро отловила в лос-анджелесских катакомбах демона Уистлера, который когда-то имел неосторожность появиться на ее пути. Тот поначалу клялся и божился, что ему ничего не известно. Но после близкого контакта с истребительскими кулаками он стал гораздо более разговорчивым и поведал им, что ВП и СП - демиурги примерно одного эзотерического уровня, часто пересекаются на производственных совещаниях, и, по словам Уистлера, "и тем, и другим приходится прогибаться под маркетингом". Баффи пыталась выяснить, зачем они творят пакости, но объяснения Уистлера только сильнее запутали и без того запутанную ситуацию.  
"Вы поймите, - увещевал Уистлер. - Должны же быть напряжение, интрига, конфликт. Они все это делают любя!"  
"Я подвешу тебя за яйца над пропастью и подожгу веревку, - пообещала Фейт. - Будет и напряжение, и интрига, и даже конфликт - между твоей лояльностью к этим гадам и желанием спасти свою шкуру!"  
"Я клянусь, что они вас любят, - лепетал Уистлер. - Они уже организовали твою встречу с Уиндэм-Прайсом в другой вселенной."  
"И где эта вселенная?"  
"В Лос-Анджелесе... В другом Лос-Анджелесе, где мозги людям промывают не колдуны, а организация, которая называется "Кукольный домик".  
"Понятно".  
"Конечно, в это трудно поверить - но клянусь, я говорю чистую правду. Умоляю, Лихейн, не бей меня. Я могу вам помочь. Я ведь тоже имею кое-какие связи в высших кругах."  
Фейт горько усмехнулась. "После смерти человеку уже ничем не поможешь."  
"Неужели? - ядовило осведомился Уистлер, облизывая окровавленную губу. - Интересно, что думает по этому поводу Саммерс. Тебя ведь воскрешали дважды, Саммерс? А твоих бойфрендов - по разу каждого."  
"Но там была магия, порталы всякие..."  
"А здесь - бюрократия. Она действует почище любой магии."  
Уистлер действительно оказался ловким пройдохой. Через пару дней в "Вольфрам и Харт" протек спойлер из конфиденциальных источников: главным злодеем в фильме "Ангелы Уэсли" будет юридическая контора "Вольфман и Хряк". Еще через сутки Илона предложила встретиться и обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию.  
"Не упусти своего шанса, Лихейн", - сказал Уистлер на прощание.  
Фейт ставит свою подпись последней. Слава богу - одним ударом они убили двух зайцев. Теперь Уиллоу перестанет психовать из-за Пэрис Хилтон, а Би - из-за Роберта Паттинсона. Она философски отнеслась к тому, что ее сделали Билли - истребителем вампиров, и даже доказывала, что лучше всего пригласить на роль Дэниэла Крэйга или Кристиана Бэйла. Она только посмеялась, когда Эндрю объяснил ей, что героине поменяли пол, ибо имя Баффи ассоциируется в сознании публики с наикрутейшей порнухой. Но когда стало известно, что берут Паттинсона, Баффи Саммерс превратилась в фурию, а работа Совета Наблюдателей превратилась в ад. Как хорошо, что подначки и скандалы по поводу сверкающих на солнце вампиров остались позади.  
Жалко, конечно, что Фейт не увидит в своей роли Чжан Цзи. Нужно будет хоть посмотреть в Интернете, кто это такая. Или такой.  
"Ты об этом пожалеешь, Лихейн, - говорит Илона на прощание. - Один эксцентричный англичанин говорил, что в сегодняшнем мире возможны лишь две трагедии. Одна – не добиться исполнения своего самого сокровенного желания. Вторая – добиться."

***

"Фейт, я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Это важно."  
"Я знаю. Спайк рассказал."  
"Спайк?" В голосе Уэсли звучит тревога. "Что он тебе рассказал?"  
"Неважно. Я знаю, что это все неправда. Промывка мозгов. Не волнуйся, я просто не сдержалась. Я сейчас уйду."  
"Фейт..."  
"Ничего страшного, просто у тебя сейчас небольшая путаница в мозгах. Два комплекта памяти. Ангел рассказал, как это бывает после Окна Орлона. Он помнит Саннидейл и с Дон, и без нее. И оба воспоминания кажутся одинаково яркими. Но он знает, что настоящее - только одно из них".  
...Фейт смутно подозревала, что Баффи уговорила ее поехать вместе с ней и Спайком к Ангелу на Исторический Разговор, потому что боялась, что не сможет в одиночку разнять душевных вампиров, которые, как всегда, начнут пререкаться и цапаться.   
Но Исторический Разговор получился совсем не таким, какого она ожидала. Когда Баффи попросила Ангела рассказать, что же произошло между ними на самом деле, и кто из двух вампиров лишил ее девственности, тот сильно помрачнел, дюжину раз переспросил, действительно ли они хотят знать правду, а потом поведал такую жуткую историю, что [безобразие, записанное в памяти Би,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/56599) показалось им милой чепухой. Даже Спайк притих и только щедро подливал виски во все стаканы по очереди.  
Наслушавшись ужасов, Фейт заявила, что уезжает в Кливленд. Или в Лондон к Джайлзу - он ведь недавно говорил, что ему нужна помощь, не так ли? Или на Северный полюс... Би долго уговаривала ее остаться, и в конце концов вытянула обещание задержаться, пока ритуал воскрешения Уэсли не будет завершен. И как Фейт не почувствовала подвоха?  
С одной Би она бы справилась. И со Спайком тоже. А предателю Эндрю она когда-нибудь оборвет все, что болтается. Он ведь специально позвал ее в свой кабинет понаблюдать за процедурой на больших мониторах - чтобы Би с ее чертовым вампиром знали, где ее искать, чтобы силком приволочь в зал.  
По крайней мере, у нее останется хотя бы одно не фальшивое воспоминание - о том, как он посмотрел на нее, когда она помогла ему встать. И обнял ее, прежде чем она успела что-либо сказать. Она не знает, сколько времени они простояли так, обнявшись. Потом она услышала, как захлопнулась дверь, неохотно оторвалась от Уэсли и обнаружила, что они остались одни.  
"Я не понимаю, - тихо говорит Уэсли. - Почему они меня отпустили?"  
"Потому что легенда гораздо опаснее живого человека. Живой человек наверняка сделает какую-нибудь глупость."  
"Легенда?"  
"Мы тут решили попользоваться твоим именем. Английские имена-фамилии сейчас в моде. Баффи потом тебе все расскажет. А я уезжаю".  
Он нерешительно берет ее за руку.  
"Если я попрошу тебя остаться, это что-нибудь изменит?" И, видя категорический отказ в ее глазах, торопливо говорит: "Я понимаю, что мы в двусмысленной ситуации. Но я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты расставалась со своими друзьями."  
Она вздыхает.  
"Неужели ты не понимаешь? Ты знаешь правду, а я нет. Я чувствую себя идиоткой. Вдруг ты когда-то лишился из-за меня души? Или убил мою учительницу? Или устроил конец света?"  
"Что за глупости? Не было ничего подобного. Я все тебе расскажу, честное слово!"  
"Правда?  
"Клянусь! С чего начнем?"  
...Надо начать с чего-нибудь позитивного, думает Фейт, шагая рука об руку с Уэсли по бульвару Уилшир. "Скажи, а что произошло на самом деле, когда я сбежала из Саннидейла в Лос-Анджелес? Когда ты приютил меня и уговорил пойти в полицию. Я помню, как тебя домогалась - буквально выворачивалась наизнанку, чтобы тебя завести. Но ты вел себя как истинный джентльмен. А что произошло на самом деле?"  
Уэсли слабо улыбается.  
"Ну, в общем... примерно так и было".

Fin


End file.
